A filha do lobo
by Joana-m-ribeiro
Summary: RL-Personagem Original. Dois namorados jovens e inocentes foram separados pela verdade mais terrível. Porém, algo não os pode totalmente separar: uma criança resultou da relação entre eles. Reviews pleeeease!


Ainda me lembro exactamente como foi. Mal passaram três anos, mas sinto crescer em mim uma grande necessidade de o rever. Não é um sentimento meramente sexual, longe disso, mas de facto o nosso último encontro foi o mais forte e o qual vale mais a pena recordar.

Aqui sentada em fronte de uma janela como qualquer outra, apreciando o pôr-do-sol, sinto-me inspirada pela imensa beleza que contemplo. E assim, as imagens projectam-se pela minha cabeça com uma lentidão assustadora. Para eu saborear cada pedaço.

Lembro-me exactamente de como eu era. E da imagem dele ainda me lembro eu melhor. Os seus cabelos aloirados e despenteados que o tornavam misterioso, os olhos cor-de-âmbar que revelavam tanto sobre ele, numa cara tristonha mas inteligente.

Vejo-me reflectida na janela. Os meus cabelos negros e encaracolados, muito compridos, emolduram a minha cara branca. Sempre tive uma pele clara, que ressalta imenso os meus olhos cinzentos. O meu corpo bem delineado permanece igual. E imagino agora o dele, magro mas majestoso, contra o meu. Arrepio-me e sinto que chegou o momento de eu, Wendy Spiel, partilhar convosco a minha primeira vez com o meu único amor: Remus John Lupin.

Estava muito nervosa. Conseguia prever que algo se passaria naquela noite, na noite dos namorados. Remus não me largara o dia todo, e o seu aspecto pensativo fizera-me temer o pior. Do pouco que conhecia achava o sexo nojento. Porém, já namorávamos há um ano, e os nossos 17 faziam com que as hormonas fervessem no nosso íntimo.

- Isto… Gostarias de passear comigo? – Lembro-me de o ouvir falar. Olhei-o nos olhos e reparei nas suas bochechas coradas. Também eu corei. Talvez ambos estivéssemos a pensar no mesmo e tivéssemos previsto coisas semelhantes.

- Claro. – Limitei-me a dizer. Não costumávamos ser tão silenciosos, por outras palavras tímidos, mas também nunca falávamos muito. O silêncio era o nosso melhor companheiro.

Quando me levantei, notei que Peter Pettigrew olhava para nós de uma forma algo estranha. Não liguei no momento, mas só porque não consegui adivinhar que seria ele a quebrar o amor entre mim e Remus, não muitas horas depois.

Quando chegamos ao exterior, Remus pegou-me na mão. A mão dele era quente e grande, por isso cobriu a minha e depressa aqueci. Caminhamos lentamente à beira do lago, onde a lula gigante nos mirava, flutuando preguiçosamente. Senti o meu namorado inseguro. Percorremos o mesmo caminho mais sete vezes, e cada vez mais sentia o Remus a ficar nervoso. Também eu acompanhei a agitação dele pois o meu coração aumentava significativamente o batimento cardíaco. Ainda por cima, sentia a sensação idiota de estar a ser perseguida.

Quando ele tomou coragem, lembro-me de me puxar para atrás duns arbustos. Fiquei espantada, mas ao mesmo tempo a sensação de ele ter estado a planear aquilo havia muito tempo penetrou-me o espírito com velocidade. Senti um estranho arrepio na espinha. Uma pequena e escondida clareira, muito mais quente e protegida do que qualquer recanto da floresta, apareceu. Sentei-me na relva e reparei como esta era fofa e aquecida.

Foi então que Remus tomou coragem e quebrou o silêncio. – Bem… acho que já deves ter adivinhado… porque te trouxe aqui…

Senti novamente a sensação de estar a ser observada por alguém. Nunca havia visto Remus tão nervoso como naquele momento. Adivinhei todas as palavras que ele disse muito antes de ele as pensar pronunciar.

- … é que já namoramos há um ano e sabes como é… mas eu não te obrigo a fazer nada!

Pisquei os olhos. Queria ouvi-lo explicar-se melhor com palavras próprias. Queria ver até onde chegava a sua ousadia.

- Não me queres obrigar ao quê?

- Ora… o que eu queria dizer é que… acho que é de facto a altura… este lugar é tão abrigado e escondido que…

Percebi que as palavras dele se enrolavam cada vez mais. A sua face atingia um tom tão vermelho como eu nunca havia visto. Cortei-lhe o sofrimento. Sorri e respirei fundo. Não tinha a certeza se era aquilo que eu realmente queria.

- Claro que percebo o que queres dizer. – Ele pareceu aliviado. – E aceito. É o que eu mais quero.

Perdemo-nos nos nossos olhares sinceros. O alívio dele durou muito pouco, pois depressa pareceu ficar novamente aflito. Tal como eu estava.

Encostámos as nossas faces, enquanto nos sentávamos, entrelaçando as pernas. Roçámos os nossos narizes, incrivelmente frios. Depressa os meus lábios foram captados pelos dele, num beijo carinhoso e lento. Talvez fosse o nosso nervoso que tornou o beijo inesquecível. Não sei ao certo.

O beijo durou aquilo que pareceu uma eternidade. Lentamente, os nossos lábios dançavam numa sintonia incrível, que pouco depois envolveu as nossas línguas. Céus, como a língua dele era maravilhosa.

Quando nos separámos e nos mirámos novamente, só então tive a plena consciência do que íamos fazer. Minutos antes tinha aceitado fazer amor com ele. Arrepiei-me mas, contrariamente ao que inicialmente pensei, reparei que afinal estava a fazer a coisa mais certa. Amava-o com todas as forças.

Sorri e ergui uma mão. Fiz-lhe uma festa suave na bochecha, sentindo a sua barba adolescente picar-me na pele. Ele parecia petrificado e era óbvio que estava bastante mais nervoso do que eu. Ergui-me para a frente uns meros centímetros e beijei-o. Novamente, entramos na maravilhosa sintonia que normalmente tínhamos.

A mão grande de Remus, que me segurava nas costas, entrou dentro da blusa. Estremeci interiormente. A mão dele fazia-me suaves festas para cima e para baixo. Remus era sempre tão harmonioso e calmo nos seus movimentos como nenhum outro homem, o que me começava a deixar excitada. As minhas mãos, não sei se consciente ou inconscientemente, começaram a desapertar-lhe a camisa dos Gryffindor. As capas das equipas nem tinham ido ao passeio devido ao calor daquela noite.

Senti-o também ficar excitado, enquanto eu lhe desapertava lentamente os botões. Um volume assustador apareceu no meio das pernas dele.

Acariciei-lhe o peito e o meu coração disparou quando senti algumas cicatrizes profundas e pronunciadas no abdómen dele. Ele pareceu reparar e, incomodado, tentou desviar-me a atenção, pois subiu-me a blusa sem sequer desapertar os botões, tentando tirar-ma como uma camisola. Aderi ao movimento dele e levantei os braços, permitindo que ele tirasse o tecido branco e o atirasse para um sítio qualquer. Senti um misto de vergonha e excitação quando fiquei com o tronco nu, salvo o soutien que ainda permanecia vestido.

Remus deu-me alguns beijos no pescoço e seguidamente no colo. Eu puxei-lhe a camisa para trás. Não sei como, mas consegui despi-lo.

O nosso silêncio era agradável, seguido apenas pelo roçar dos nossos corpos. Atrapalhámo-nos a meio de um beijo selvagem, que mais parecia uma luta amigável, e ele caiu por cima de mim. Soltamos ambos uma risada descontraída e rolámos. Fiquei eu a controlar.

A nossa vergonha estava a minhas e milhas de distância.

Sobre ele, beijei-lhe a cara, o queixo e posteriormente o pescoço. Fui descendo no movimento e beijei-lhe o peito, roçando os meus lábios no mamilo dele. Senti-o arfar levemente. Baixei o beijo e puxei com os dentes alguns dos pelos que ele tinha debaixo do umbigo, num gesto divertido. Levantei-me e olhei-o nos olhos.

Remus virou-se e ficou por cima de mim. A relva nunca me parecera tão macia. O meu namorado enfiou as mãos pelas minhas costas e desapertou-me o soutien, num gesto demorado. Despiu-mo e ficou a olhar para os meus seios descobertos. Pela expressão ávida pareceu gostar da vista. Confesso que era uma adolescente bem desenvolvida.

Remus baixou a boca e abocanhou-me um dos mamilos. Reti a respiração e conti um gemido. Porém, as lambidelas, os beijos e as mordidelas alternadas dele eram de mais para mim, e não tardei muito a soltar gemidos constantes, ainda que baixos. Remus repetiu a mesma operação no outro mamilo. Senti que não ia aguentar.

No desespero, desapertei-lhe o botão das calças o mais rápido que pude. Perante a minha urgência, ele riu-se com vontade, e afastou-se uns centímetros de mim, para poder descalçar-se e tirar as calças, que atirou para longe. Eu mesma baixei-lhe as cuecas.

Fiquei surpreendida. O seu membro excitado pareceu-me "perigoso". Era muito grande, muito maior do que os que vira em fotos nas aulas de Ciência e Anatomia Mágica. O meu ventre contraiu-se ao imaginar o que estava por vir.

A minha excitação aumentava ainda mais, se possível. Senti vontade de gemer quando Remus enfiou as mãos dentro da minha saia e me acariciou a parte interior das pernas, muito próximo da virilha. Senti-o enfiar as mãos nas minhas cuecas, de lado, e tirou-mas. A seguir saiu a minha saia.

Estávamos completamente nus e entregues um ao outro. Nas nossas mentes, um ténue "chegou a hora" pairava com letras garrafais. Sorrimos com gosto um para o outro. Remus colou o seu corpo ao meu e eu entrelacei as pernas em torno dele, abraçando-o.

O seu membro roçou na minha vagina desprotegida e eu gemi alto. De uma forma um tanto desastrosa e totalmente inexperiente, o pénis dele começou a penetrar na minha vagina. Não fora fácil pois eu estava nervosa, mas confesso que os beijos dele na minha boca me acalmaram.

Gemi novamente, mas com a dor. Enquanto o membro dele abria caminho, lágrimas assomaram aos meus olhos, que eu felizmente consegui reter. Espetei as unhas nos ombros dele quando senti o meu hímen a ser rompido. Remus olhou para mim e logo me senti curada, com a visão daquelas duas contas cor-de-âmbar.

O seu olhar interrogativo fez-me abrir a boca:

- Eu estou bem. – Lembro-me de ter dito. – Continua, por favor.

Assim foi. Remus saiu e voltou a entrar em mim. Sempre devagar, até a minha dor desaparecer por completo. O grande prazer que a substituiu fez-me delirar. Nunca havia sentido nada semelhante. Gemi alto e sem me conter. Também murmurei palavras pedintes, ainda que sem grande sentido.

O ritmo dele foi aumentando. Senti uma gota de suor dele escorrer para cima de mim. Ambos gemíamos com força.

Enquanto me sentia nas nuvens, ele ejaculou para dentro de mim. Ambos não aguentamos e partilhamos um orgasmo maravilhoso, que culminou a nossa grande felicidade.

Senti-me mulher pela primeira vez na minha vida. Senti-me realizada e tive vontade de cantar e gritar alto, aclamando o meu amor por Remus John Lupin, finalista dos Gryffindor.

Separamo-nos e ele deitou-se ao meu lado. Ambos estávamos cansados e, ao olharmo-nos nos olhos, sorrimos mutuamente.

- Amo-te. – Disse eu simplesmente. Bocejei e fechei os olhos.

- Muito obrigado. – Pronunciou Remus em voz baixa.

Abri os olhos. – Eu é que te agradeço por seres quem és, como és e o que és. Agradeço-te por existires.

Ele sorriu novamente, mostrando os dentes muito brancos. Eu retribui, segundos antes do sono tomar conta de mim.

Quando acordei, não demorei nem uma milésima de segundo para me lembrar da noite fantástica que tivera. Olhei para cima e vi Remus Lupin mirar-me, já devidamente vestido.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca. – Disse, sorrindo afectuosamente.

Espreguicei-me e a grande claridade incomodou-me o olhar. Quando me habituei ao sol, sentei-me. O meu corpo estava dorido. Debaixo da relva, a terra e as pedras não eram tão fofas nem tão confortáveis, como pude reparar.

- És linda. Pareces um anjo quando dormes. – Confessou ele, dando-me a roupa, recolhida e incrivelmente bem dobrada.

Não respondi, mas senti-me encantada. Vesti-me lentamente, sempre com ele a observar-me.

- Que horas são? – Perguntei, por fim.

- Não tenho relógio, mas… – Remus colocou uma mão sobre os olhos e olhou para cima – … pela posição do Sol devem ser umas dez da manhã…

Levantamo-nos e, quando saímos da nossa clareira secreta, fazendo a promessa de lá voltar mais vezes, tropeçámos em algo duro e muito grande. Olhei para baixo e vi um corpo roliço, que escandalosamente identifiquei.

- Peter Pettigrew! – Exclamei, surpreendida.

- Peter Pettigrew? – Repetiu Remus confuso, atrás de mim.

- Sim, olha, ele está aqui! – Resmunguei eu. Adormeceu aqui ontem à noite… oh, merda! Ele espiou-nos!

Remus fez uma cara ofendida. – Estúpido. Esse gajo é um bufo! De certeza que vai contar tudo o que fizemos ontem à noite. A toda a gente!

Senti-me também muito zangada. Peter não sabia guardar um segredo. Porém, outra coisa chamou-me a atenção.

- Remus! Porque é que o estás a tratar assim? Ele é um dos teus melhores amigos! Faz parte dos Marauders!

A cara de indiferença dele não fez a minha curiosidade desaparecer.

- Já não sou amigo dele. – Esclareceu – Desde que há uma semana discutimos.

- Não me contaste nada… Porque é que vocês se zangaram?

Ele encolheu os ombros. – Disse-me que te ama desde o terceiro ano, o que não é novidade, disse que eu sou um estúpido e não te mereço… e… disse que ia lutar por ti… para te ter…

Senti-me uma marioneta impotente e fiquei francamente zangada. Felizmente o meu temperamento melhorou com a maturidade, mas nos meus 17 anos confesso que era muito impulsiva e facilmente me irritava.

- Devias-me ter contado! Ele é, de facto, muito estúpido, e o que viu ontem à noite vai ser suficiente para nos tramar. Ontem quebrámos uma regra importante!

Remus franziu o sobrolho. – É proibido que os alunos mantenham relações sexuais enquanto cá estão! Já nem me lembrava disso… é que nunca ninguém cumpriu essa regra.

Ter-me-ia rido se a situação não fosse aquela. O que aconteceu a seguir, mudou a minha vida.

Fecho os olhos e sinto duas lágrimas descerem-me pela face. Nunca gosto de me recordar do que veio a seguir. Mas é imprescindível e é um facto que faz parte da minha história. O sol já se pôs e dá lugar a uma lua cheia e brilhante. A lua cheia é, no fim de todas, a causadora dos problemas. Um símbolo tão romântico e propício à felicidade acabou por me arruinar a vida. Já não gosto da lua.

Fecho a persiana e encaro o branco sujo e impávido dela. Nesta tristeza e neste ambiente nostálgico que me rodeia, sinto-me finalmente com coragem para partilhar convosco aquele que foi o momento mais difícil da minha vida.


End file.
